Tents are portable shelters made of lightweight, often waterproof, fabrics. Typically, a tent is a collapsible shelter of canvas or other material stretched over and sustained by a frame. Tents are used for camping outdoors, or as temporary structures. Tents come in a variety of shapes, including dome and cabin tents.
One problem with contemporary tents is that they very often lack storage. For the most part, a tent includes walls and a floor, and anything stored in the tent must be kept on the floor. Placing items on the floor can create clutter, and may result in damage if a user steps on or kicks an item on the floor.
Some tents have pouches or pockets mounted on the inside of the walls for the tent. In addition, some family or cabin style tents include a grommet or another attachment structure to which a hanging organizer may be attached. Although these prior are solutions provide some storage options, there exists a need for additional storage in a tent.